One Sky, One Destiny
by pheonixflame
Summary: 2 yrs Later... Sora somehow begins to fade away from kairi's heart, while in the other worlds the doors open and connect once more.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts but like many I wish I did but anyhow enjoy the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Distant Memory  
  
(A distant voice fading)  
  
"His Voice...It's left me"  
  
******** A young girl about 16 was looking out the window of her Class. Her celestial eyes seemed to be looking out at the beach as if trying to remember something.  
  
"Miss kairi?"  
  
"Miss Kairi?"  
  
"MISS KAIRI!"  
  
"... Yes?" She responded quickly.  
  
"Can you please pay attention and take notes?" said the man coming near her and closing the window.  
  
"Yes sir" she said continuing to do what she was doing before she spaced out.  
  
It had been two years since She last saw them. But most of all it was the same amount of time that she hadn't seem him. For the first time in two years she had spent the whole Day thinking about their parting and the final words he said to her.  
  
"Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!"  
  
"I know you will, " she said softly to her self and smiling.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**  
  
The afternoon bell had rung and Kairi let her red hair loose, picked up her books and began to make her way to the school gates. But before she could, she heard her name being called; she turned around to see who it was only to realize it was none other than Andy. (*Popular guy you know the rest*)  
  
"Hey kairi!"  
  
"Hi Andy" she said as she was about to walk away.  
  
"Uh... listen ...I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me later tonight" he said a little nervous and blushing madly.  
  
Kairi's get away was postponed thanks to Andy and not only that but everybody who hadn't exit the school building had stopped what they where doing to stare at the two teenagers. The hall became crowded and silent.  
  
(Nice one Kairi) she thought to her self.  
  
"Uh... sorry I can't tonight something came up and I'm not sure when I'll be free. Maybe some other time." She said softly looking at the floor.  
  
"It's alright," he said looking at her with his green eyes and smiling at her.  
  
Kairi looked at him and said good-bye. Everything else resumed to how it was after she left the school gates.  
  
  
  
A man wearing what looked to be black leather Pants, white shirt and black leather jacket was standing on a balcony. He seemed to be waiting for some one.  
  
"Sorry I'm Late Squall or is it Leon," said a voice coming from behind him.  
  
Leon just smiled "I just got here about 5 min ago and it's Leon, cloud "  
  
The two men smiled at each other. They stood silently next to each other letting the breeze of the day hit them softly.  
  
"You've been feeling uneasy haven't you" asked Cloud breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm assuming you as well"  
  
Cloud nodded his head in agreement. "I fear that things are going to become worse than they were two years ago"  
  
"I think you maybe right but who knows how many more worlds have just opened their doors and have become connected" Leon said looking at the sky as he said it.  
  
"I think you right" cloud looked up as well and saw what seemed to be shooting stars fall from the sky.  
  
  
  
Kairi had spent the rest of the day at the beach were the three of them used to daydream and watch the sunset every night before going home. She remembered smiling and laughing more back then. The sun had set and kairi was making her way to her Boat. But something made her stop and stare at the sky.  
  
"... Sora? " She said softly and looking at the falling stars.  
  
Instead of making her way towards the boat she ran to the secret place where their adventure began two years ago. Dark figures began to appear around her.  
  
"The heartless? Why? " She said as she kept running until finally stopping in front of the secret place entrance.  
  
More and more shadows appeared and kairi couldn't make her way. She was fully surrounded by them. Then 3 of them had leapt into the air ready to strike her. But where destroyed before they even landed. A Figure was standing before her wearing a Black raincoat. In his hand he held something that was extremely familiar.  
  
"A key Blade?" she said in shock and looking at the hooded man fight of the Heartless.  
  



End file.
